


Because Forever Is in Your Eyes

by footprintsinthesnow



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footprintsinthesnow/pseuds/footprintsinthesnow
Summary: Shigure wants to make Hatori's morning off from work a good one.





	Because Forever Is in Your Eyes

As soft morning sunlight filtered in through the blinds, illuminating the dust particles floating through the bedroom, Hatori’s eyes flickered awake. He drew in a breath and stretched his long limbs against the firm cushioning of the mattress beneath him. As he stretched, a chill coursed through him; fields of pale goosebumps erupted across his bare skin and he shivered at the sensation. Lazily, he groped for the blanket but found only nothingness. It had been so hot during the night, he reasoned, that it must have been kicked to the ground while he slept. 

He considered getting up to grab the blanket before a sudden gasping snarl caught his attention. Grinning, Hatori rolled over to face the snoring lump that laid beside him. Shigure’s mouth hung open stupidly, a line of dried spit trailing from the corner of his pink lips to his sharp jawline. Hatori watched him for a moment, amused. Shigure wouldn’t admit that he ever looked so unkempt, and he certainly would never admit that he snored. 

Reaching over, Hatori ran his fingers against Shigure’s chest, stroking gently at the dusting of dark hair that grew along the line of his sternum. He had pointed it out once - told Shigure he liked how the hair made him look so manly - but Shigure had just laughed at him for using the word “sternum” in what was apparently meant to be a sexy compliment. 

Under his touch, Shigure stirred. The snoring ceased and a broken sigh escaped him; he craned his neck in Hatori’s direction as his eyelids fluttered. “G’morning,” he grunted, voice husky with sleep. 

“Good morning,” Hatori said, smiling as he pressed a kiss to Shigure’s cheek. His skin was pleasantly warm, though still slightly tacky from sweat. 

Shigure chuckled and wrapped his large hands around Hatori’s arms to pull him closer. “You weren’t supposed to be the first one up today,” he chided, “it’s your day off.”

“So?”

“Mmm,” Shigure hummed. “I thought I could wake up before you and do all the chores you hate. As a surprise.”

Incredulously, Hatori raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t sound like you at all,” he said.

“Rude,” Shigure mumbled, rubbing into his eye with the heel of his hand. “I can’t believe you don’t have more faith in me.”

“I have faith in you,” Hatori explained, “I just know you well enough to know that you wouldn’t even put a single dirty dish in the sink unless someone paid you for it.”

Laughing, Shigure squeezed Hatori against his side. “Huh, I guess you do know me. Fine. I concede. I had a different surprise in mind.”

“That’s what I thought. Can I ask what the surprise was meant to be?” Hatori asked.

Shigure carded a hand through Hatori’s hair, massaging the pads of his fingers delicately into the skin beneath. “I thought I might wake you up gently and treat you to that thing you did to me the other day,” he murmured. “I really liked that, you know.”

“Eh,” Hatori shrugged. “I think I’d just prefer if you did my chores for me.”

“You’re so cruel this morning, Haa-san, rejecting me like this,” he pouted, raising a hand to his chest in mock offence. 

“I’m kidding,” Hatori said, fondness radiating from his words. “I guess you’ll have to make sure you get up early on my next day off, then.”

“I’ll certainly try.”

“Good,” Hatori said, shuffling up to press a kiss against Shigure’s lips. “You can make it up to me today, though.”

“You want me to…?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “Why don’t you go make us breakfast so I can rest a little longer?”

“Okay,” Shigure said, sitting up and pausing for a moment to roll his shoulders. Hatori’s eyes trailed down the slope of his back, following the defined lines of each muscle. He bit his lip; maybe he would ask Shigure to do that thing today. But first, he was going to force him to make breakfast. It wasn’t often Hatori could get him to do anything he wanted, and he wasn’t going to take the opportunity for granted.

“But,” Shigure said, lifting himself off the bed and crouching to pick his crumpled robe up from the ground, “I can’t guarantee I won’t burn the house down.”

“First of all, if you burn down my house, you’ll never see me again. So tread lightly. Second of all, I know that I don’t actually need to worry, because you and I both know that you’re going to order breakfast and then make it look like you miraculously made it on your own.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Shigure said with a nonchalant wave of his hand, “enjoy your rest.” With that, he walked out of the bedroom and Hatori sunk deeper into the comfort of their bed. 

He took a few deep breaths, taking in the silence around him. It really was a rare thing for him to rest like this, so he needed to appreciate each second of relaxation that was afforded to him. Outside the window, in the compound, he could hear the sounds of birds chirping and the wind rustling against the tree leaves. The Sohma compound often felt suffocating, but today it felt different in a good kind of way. It was the kind of different that only seemed to happen when Shigure was here. He wasn’t sure if the suffocating feeling was gone, but at least he had someone he loved to endure the pain with. Perhaps it was a dark thought, but something about the idea made him smile brightly. 

Still smiling, he closed his eyes and let himself drift off into a light sleep - one where he was still mildly aware of the world around him despite the hazy, half-formed dreams that filled his mind. He could hear Shigure sauntering around the house, badly singing some new song at the top of his lungs; later, he could hear the doorbell chime as breakfast was delivered. Huffing a short laugh, he found himself wondering what Shigure had selected for them. He hoped that he had remembered to order some fruit - Hatori couldn’t even begin to count the number of times he’d told Shigure that he needed to eat healthier. And, as he heard Shigure’s footsteps approaching the bedroom again, the scent of some kind of sweet pastry filling his nose, he found himself growing eager at the thought of his boyfriend joining him in bed again. 

Today, he realized excitedly, was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> \- i don't usually write stuff like this, but i felt like having some fun with a non-canon relationship lol  
> \- title from "what a heavenly way to die" by troye sivan  
> \- come hang out on tumblr @machi-kuragi :)


End file.
